1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roof ventilators, and pertains more particularly to a low profile structure comprised of an impervious membrane having laterally-spaced open cell strips secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent literature is replete with various constructions for passively promoting the ventilation of attics and the like having sloping roofs. Typical of such ventilators are U.S. Pat. 3,185,070 for "Roof Ridge Ventilator" granted to Lester L. Smith on May 25, 1965; U.S. Pat. 3,236,170 for "Ventilated Roof Construction" granted on Feb. 22, 1966 to Melancthon H. Meyer, et al; U.S. Pat. 3,949,657 for "Ventilated Cap for the Ridge of a Roof" granted on Apr. 13, 1976 to Gary L. Sells; U.S. Pat. 4,325,290 for "Filtered Roof Ridge Ventilator" granted to Clarke K. Wolfert on Apr. 20, 1982; and U.S. Pat. 4,676,147 for "Roof Ridge Ventilator" granted to James P. Mankowski on June 30, 1987.
Basically, the patented constructions in my opinion function satisfactorily. Nonetheless, in general, prior art ventilators, including to some degree those disclosed in the above-identified patents, possess certain shortcomings, such as being costly, unsightly, somewhat difficult to install, requiring undue maintenance, excessive restriction to airflow, and failure to adequately inhibit the migration of moisture.